memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Montgomery
|birthplace = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA |gender = Male |roles = Actor |characters = Travis Mayweather |image2 = Travis Mayweather, 2155.jpg }} Anthony T. Montgomery is the actor from Indianapolis, Indiana who portrayed Ensign Travis Mayweather on from through the show's cancellation in . He is the grandson of legendary jazz musician . A fan of , Montgomery had previously auditioned for a principal role on and for the role of Sek in the episode . He was not cast but apparently left enough of an impression to be considered for the role of Mayweather on Enterprise. Early life Montgomery's first experience with acting came while he was attending , where he was invited to audition for a children's play entitled East of the Sun, West of the Moon. When he won a role, he opted to pursue acting as a career. After graduating from with a Bachelor of Science degree in Performance Theater and Drama, Montgomery moved to Chicago, where he sang in an R&B group. He ultimately returned to Indianapolis and briefly performed stand-up comedy before moving to California and beginning a career in professional acting. Early career One of his earliest television appearances came in an episode of Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, hosted by actor Jonathan Frakes. Montgomery again worked with Frakes in the Enterprise series finale, , in which Frakes played his familiar role of William T. Riker. In 1998, Montgomery served as a production assistant on the film Hard Rain, starring Christian Slater and Mark Rolston. Montgomery was also an uncredited extra in the film. That same year, Montgomery hosted a children's series called Awesome Adventures. At one point, Montgomery performed comedy sketches on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. He went on to co-star in the direct-to-video horror film sequel Leprechaun in the Hood, released in 2000. That same year, he appeared as a waiter in a two-part episode of Frasier, starring TNG guest star Kelsey Grammer. The episodes also featured TNG guest star Saul Rubinek. Montgomery then won a recurring role as George Austin on the TV series Popular. He played the Austin character in eleven episodes from October 2000 through May 2001, including one 2001 episode which featured his future Enterprise co-star, Linda Park. In 2003, while Enterprise was still in production, Montgomery made a guest appearance in the episode "Wannabe" of the acclaimed but short-lived series Boomtown. Neal McDonough starred in the series, and DS9 guest actress Vanessa Williams also had a guest role in the episode. After Enterprise Following Enterprise s cancellation in 2005, Montgomery took some time off from the entertainment industry to work with the inner-city children in his hometown of Indianapolis and to film a documentary on his famous grandfather. During this break, he also began to again focus on theater and stand-up comedy, as well as his own music career. An established rap artist, he has released an EP/Demo CD entitled "What You Know About Anthony Montgomery", featuring four Trek-related songs. His debut-album, titled A.T., was released in November 2008. Montgomery has since returned to acting. Among his recent projects are two independent films. The first was the multiple award-winning I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks), in which he makes his feature film acting debut, playing the title role. One of his co-star in this film was DS9 regular Cirroc Lofton. Montgomery's other film is called An American in China, which won the 2008 George Sidney Independent Film Competition and picked up Best Full Length Feature Film Award. He recently filmed an independent comedy with Star Trek: Voyager star Garrett Wang called Why Am I Doing This? Montgomery is also producing, directing, and appearing in an as-yet-untitled short subject. He returned to television in 2008, filming a guest spot on the CBS series NCIS. He played Marine Corporal George Linden in the sixth season episode "Collateral Damage", which aired on 11 November 2008. He most recently appeared in a January 2009 episode of the FOX medical drama House M.D., on which Jennifer Morrison is a regular. Stage work and hobbies In addition to his film and television roles, Montgomery has also performed in a number of stage productions. Among these is a 2003 play entitled Dutchman, which he also wrote. His other stage credits include productions of Working, Oliver, Othello, and Much Ado About Nothing. Besides singing, his other hobbies include diving, swimming, martial arts, and motorcycling. His favorite ''Trek'' movie is . Additional characters File:Travis Mayweather replica.jpg|Travis Mayweather replica ( ) File:Travis Mayweather illusion 2152.jpg|Travis Mayweather (illusion) ( ) File:Malcolm and Travis play chess.jpg|Organian (in the body of Travis Mayweather) ( ) File:Sergeant_Mayweather.jpg|Travis Mayweather (mirror) ( ) File:Travis Mayweather, 2161.jpg|Travis Mayweather (hologram) ( ) Further reading *"Anthony Montgomery", , July 2002, pp. 14-19 External links * – official site * * * * * * * bg:Антъни Монтгомъри de:Anthony Montgomery es:Anthony Montgomery fr:Anthony Montgomery nl:Anthony Montgomery pl:Anthony Montgomery Category:Performers Category:ENT performers